


GOLDEN [Harry Potter Fanfiction]

by abeatriceee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeatriceee/pseuds/abeatriceee
Summary: Eithne Valerose Crawford, the 4th generation of the Crawford family that owns the family legacy, the Crown Ring.A ring that is wanted by many people for it's use, yet none of them dared to take the ring.As she enters Hogwarts, many people noticed the ring, nobody knows what's the use of the ring, perhaps Dumbledore does.(NOTE : This is the first book, following the Sorcerer's Stone as a ground for the readers to know Eithne's character, this is intended as a romance sequel to her 2nd book following the Goblet Of Fire [which is the main plot] and then will continue on Deathly Hallows both part 1 and 2)(NOTE : THERE ARE LINES AND WORD THAT IS THE SAME INSIDE OF J.K ROWLING'S BOOK WHICH I DO NOT CLAIM AND IS HER RIGHTFUL CREATION.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"I suppose things have been settled, correct?" "Well, yes sir. Except-" "EXCEPT what?" "Someone took her." The last word made him stop from reading his book of spells. He quickly stood up and and approached the poor goblin, "If her body isn't burn to ashes until midnight, I'll have you burned instead! NOW SCRAM!" He threw the thin elf across the room with no mercy.

The fragile elf stood up and rushed for the door and left. He took a deep breath to release some of his temper. The view from the window is very thrilling, especially from the 30th floor of the tower. He paced around and suddenly threw everything on his desk to the floor. The dishleved 60 year old man has lost his sanity. He need to have that girl dead. A single soul doesn't matter at all if it would danger a whole pack.  
-  
It’s another morning with a slight fog outside. The smell of coffee and toast is the first thing people would smell if they enter the kitchen. He makes a few toast alongside with his coffee. The german shepherd sits patiently next to him. “What is it?” The dog woofs as it put it’s paw on his shoe. He chuckled and gave the dog a toast. The dog happily ate the toast with no hesitant.

He glanced at the clock by the wall, gosh it’s already 7:25? He quickly plates the toast and eggs on a plate and puts it down on the dining table. He took off his apron and went upstairs to a white door with a baby pink sign that says “Eithne”.  
Slowly he opens the door, to see little Eithne is still asleep in her bed, safe and sound. He approaches her carefully and pats her on the arm “Dear, wake up, breakfast is ready” The girl let out a small yawn and rubs her eyes, “You’re going soon father?” She asked in a sleepy voice. The man hesitated for a bit and shakes his head “No dear, we will eat breakfast together.”

The girl opens her blue eyes wide and quickly stood up, “Let’s eat!” She ran downstairs “Be careful!” He said, catching up with the little girl.  
Both of them have been living alone ever since she’s only 2 years old. Deavon always try to stay by her side, afraid that she would be all alone or in any sort of danger. She have grown up to a beautiful girl with a strong will, but she is only 11 after all, she still have fear over shadows. And that’s what concerns him.

The young girl always have something up to entertain her by the day, and by night she could accompany her father working on a few books. Deavon must admit that her daughter is already used to being left all alone in the house, but he couldn’t risk it, so he send his sister Leia to accompany her niece.  
The two of them spends their time going to the market or playing houses. Eithne tends to tell some wild stories to Leia. Leia who is only 25 years old yearn for a daughter for that she is not married yet, and to Eithne’s eyes Leia is an older sister figure.

A loud ringing came from the phone disturbs the peaceful morning for both of them. Deavon stands up and answers the phone “Hello? This is the Crawfords.” Deavon is still on the phone while Eithne is still finishing her breakfast. She waits patiently for her father to end the call.  
He ends the call and quickly finishes his coffee, “Father why are you in such rush?” “Ah, Mr Mckenna has been fussy and he wants me to be present there soon dear.” He said while quickly washing the dishes. As he finishes Eithne hands him his coat, he smiled and kisses her forehead, “I’ll see you later in the evening alright? Aunt Leia would be coming over later” He said and left.

Eithne peeks over the window to see her father’s figure slowly disappearing and then proceed to lock the doors. She huffs and looks around, there is nothing to do now. There was a brief silence before she quickly ran to her room upstairs. She peeks over under her bed to see a small wooden box and reaches for it.  
She sat down and opens the box, inside there is a few paper, alongside with a small black pouch. She couldn’t read some of the paper because of the smudged ink and writings. She found this box somewhere inside the attic while she was cleaning with her father a month a go.

“L..Levi..Leviosa?” She murmured under her breath. There explanation on the paper only said “A levitation spell” There is no pictures whatsoever, should she point at the item? Should she yell? Should she say it by a far distance? This is too hard for a 11 year old to figure out by herself. She looked left and right to see something she could use as a “rabbit lab”.

She looks over by the windowsill to find her bunny plushie sitting there. Eithne takes the plushie and puts it in front of her. She often see her father casting spells and make objects levitate or do the chores for him, but she is unable to do so. Her father told her it is impossible for a witch or a wizard to cast a spell without a wand, it needs training.  
She puts her hand in front of the plushie, this might not work but trying doesn’t hurt, right?. “Leviosa!” She looks at the plushie with determination, but there is nothing but brief silence after that with no change whatsoever to the plushie.

“Leviosa!” She speaks once again, the plushie sits still. The look on her face shows disappointment, all I wanted to do is to be like father. Eithne stands up and went outside of her bedroom to the backyard. 

As she stepped outside, she could see her dear pet bunny Mr Duggy. “Hello there Mr Duggy!” She rushes over the bunny and pets it, “Isn’t it cold outside? Would you like to come in?” The bunny stays still while being pet by her. Duggy is a white rabbit with black spots pattern, she got him for her 9th birthday.

She sat down on the grass by the tree, enjoying her time outside. It is not much but she loves the atmosphere. Her father tends to do the garden for her with planting flowers or planting basic crops. She couldn’t lie that her father loves gardening. But what he never explained to her is why he kept planting the same flower over and over, his reasons were always the same, because I love the smell! Sadly, Eithne couldn’t smell anything.

“Eithne..Dear Eithne..!” She heard a call from outside by the front door, it’s aunt Leia. She brushes the remaining grass by her pjamas and sets Mr Duggy aside and rush to open the door “Yes, coming aunt Leia!” She opens unlocks the door to be greeted by Aunt Leia.

“Why hello dear, I see that your father have left for work?” She asked as she enters the house. “Yes, apparently Mr Mckenna has been fussy and wants him to rush over for work.” She explains while following her to the kitchen. 

Leia proceeds to clean some spaces inside of the house while Eithne takes her morning bath. She sat down inside the tub, pondering about something. Did I forgot to do something..? She sat down in confusion and it finally clicked, the box!   
She quickly gets out of the tub and wrapped herself in towel and rushes to her bedroom. As she enters the room, she saw that her box is still in the middle of her bedroom. Eithne rushes and closes the box and slides it under her bed. I think everything is alright now.

Eithne looks around to make sure that everything is in place, she looks by the windowsill to see that her plush is not their neither in the room. She panics and looks around, then she looks up. Her expression is priceless, the plushie is floating in the mid air.   
Oh gee this is not good! She quickly shuts her door close and tries to figure out how to reach for the plushie. She gets on top of her bed and tried to reach for the plushie, come on now just a little bit more! She tip toed by the frame of the bed holding on one of the bed’s pole to hold on.

She reaches for the plushie, it was so close to her reach, she leaned closer to the plush, almost..there! And she manages to snatch the plushie and jumps down the bed. Her heart pounds loudly as if she was going to be chased by a lion, but in this matter she is only afraid that her aunt is going to catch whatever she’s doing.

“Eithne..? Are you alright up there?” “Yes ! I’m alright!” She said back. She rushes and changes to her new clothes and puts the plushie back by the windowsill, I hope this time it doesn’t levitate by itself. She wore her usual grey skirt and her white sweater. 

She walks downstairs, taking her coat and bag with her, "Aunt Leia, is it alright if I head outside?" "Oh where to dear? You shouldn't be going out by your own now, you're still a little girl!" She sits down at the couch in front of the fireplace, Leia finishes cleaning the kitchen and sits beside her, "Now, I would like to ask, where are you heading exactly..?" "To the Gildervine park, I would like to see some ducks there." She said, Leia hesitates for a little and finally gives in. 

"Oh alright dear, here have some cash with you, in case you want to buy some bread." She said as she gave her 5 euros. "Why thanks Aunt Leia, I'll be going now!" She said and gives her aunt a hug. She left the house and went straight to the Gildervine park. 

As she enters the park, there are not mang people there just a few elderly couples and woman sitting by the benches. She looked around to find a pond where the ducks are and spotted one by the north side of the park.   
She crouches down closer to the pond to see 3 baby ducklings and a mother duck. The pond is actually pretty clear for her. "Oh it's the fire head!" She heard a voice yelled behind her. She turned around to see 2 boys that are 2 years older than her, "I am no fire head." She said firmly. 

One of the boys walks up to her, their height difference are a huge gap, she couldn't help but to feel scared. "Oh what is it Crawford? Feeling scared? Where is your daddy?" The boys laughed at her, she quickly walked away from them, trying her best to stay strong in her heart.   
"Oh not so fast you fire head! " One of the boys yanked her bag that causes her to fall backwards to the ground, the impact was hard but she couldn't help to feel hurt. One of the boys wearing a hat snatches her bag from her shoulder. "No! Give it back! " She said, getting up and tries to retrieve her bag. 

The boys laughed and went through her bag they threw out some of her belongings from the bag to the ground, "Please stop!" She begged for them to stop but one of the boys pushes her back. Eithne began to be frustrated and keeps on trying.   
"Oh what's this?" One of the boys asked and takes out a small brown leather journal from her bag. Her eyes widen as she saw the book is being held by the bully. She jumps up and kept on reaching for the book "No! Give it back! " She begged. The boys only laughed at her and opens her book, "Spell book..? " One of the boy murmured.   
Suddenly a hand snatches the book from the boy's hand "Hey! What're you.." The boy stops and drops all of her items "R-run! " And so both of the bullies left her all alone with the stranger that helped her. 

The stranger helps her gather all of her belongings, "You're alright?" The boy asked, she looked up to see a pair of grey eyes, "Ah, yes, I'm sorry for all the disturbance.. " She stood up as she puts her belongings inside of her bag, the stranger looks at the cover of her journal for a bit and lends it back to her.   
"You should be more careful next time, they're a bit of a messy people, don't mess with them." She nodded in agreement, this is embarrassing I should've been more careful. A rather fat man came towards their direction, "Oh what's all the fuss here?" He asked, the man's expression turns bright when he sees her, "Oh my, you're Eithne correct?" "Well yes sir-" "Oh how wonderful! I've met your father last night on the meeting. Your father is a witted person!" She gets a little flustered. Father knows this man..? 

"Ah yes, how rude of me. The name is Amos Diggory, nice to meet you. And this is my son, Cedric!" She shakes hand with both of them, "it's a pleasure to meet you all.." She said. "I suppose you're going to Hogwarts then?" He asked, Eithne is a little bit confused "Ah, that sir, I don't know yet, father told me the letter didn't came yet." "Oh what a bummer, they must've ran out of owls I suppose, haha!" He joked a little "Don't be too worried Eithne, I am sure you will receive the letter soon. And oh! Don't forget to seek Cedric if you're in need of help, I'm sure he's willing to help." He patted him by the shoulder as Cedric smiles. 

She nodded and they all gave their goodbyes as Mr Diggory and his son walks away to a bus stop. The letter hasn't come yet.. Am I not accepted in Hogwarts? She have a frowny look in her face as she walks back to her father's house. As she tries to open the door, it won't budge, maybe aunt Leia is out?   
She knocks by the door and peeks inside "Aunt Leia? " She asked, there is no one showing up, maybe she did went out? Eithne waits patiently by the door, but she remembers what her father usually say before entering the house by night time. Alomara..? Olamar..? Omaral..? Oh, it's alohomora! 

She paid attention to her surroundings, making sure that there is nobody paying attention to her, she looks at the key hole for a brief moment, "Alohomora!" She whispers under her breath, followed by a "click" Sound. It opened!   
Eithne pushes the door handle down, and the door opens. It worked! She quickly gets inside and locks the door. This is fascinating! She happily rushes to the garden to see Mr Duggy is sleeping next to a barrel of flowers. 

"Mr Duggy! Mr Duggy! You would not believe what I've just done!" She exclaimed in happiness, the bunny stays asleep and twitches it's ear. It is a bummer that a rabbit could not hear or at least give a reaction to what she's saying, she had no other people to tell this to!   
She sighed and lays down on the grass, "You know Mr Duggy, I could've sworn that you were in my windowsill a few days back. " She said, and the white bunny suddenly wakes up and ran away from her and onto it's burrow. She sat down looking at the hole that her rabbit made, maybe he is startled? Or perhaps he doesn't want me to bother his sleep routine? 

The white clouds above are matching with the blue sky today, everything seems so nice. There are a flock of birds on top of the tree that she was underneath on. "Say.. Are you guys a family? " She bluntly asked to the birds, to receive nothing but chirps from them, "Haha, that's what I thought. "  
Eithne has always been alone while her father works, even though she's with Aunt Leia she understood well that adults have their own priorities. Well, actually, her father have asked her before if she would like to stay by the neighbor's house to entertain while he was gone, Eithne refuses since she dearly knows that Mrs Tinker's children are one hell of a mess themselves. 

After a few moments of her laying down, she heard her front door unlocked. Eithne stood up and walks over to the kitchen door. Her Aunt, Leia, is actually surprised that she already headed back home "Oh dear! I didn't know you came back I was at the market looking for some fruits and-, wait-, how did you get inside..?" She asked. Eithne stands still by the doorway, trying to figure out a way to answer her aunt's question. "Well, I uh.. " She adverted her gaze from left to right, which made her aunt look around too "Wait, you didn't break in through any windows right?" She asked. 

"Wha-No Aunt Leia. It's not that.. Well, I actually tried to unlock the door by a spell." She explained, bracing herself to be scolded. But what she receive is a fascinated look. Leia quickly hangs her clothes and puts down her groceries and rushes to her. Eithne is a little bit startled and stays still by the door way, am I in trouble?   
“My dearest Eithne, are you sure that you’ve unlocked the door?” Her aunt asked with an eager expression. Eithne nods slowly and her aunt just stays there, in disbelieve, “Wow Eithne I.. T-that is indeed brilliant!” Her aunt exclaimed as she picked up her groceries, “Now would you like to help me out to bake a pie? I think it would be lovely to make some for your father too” Eithne stands up and head straight to the kitchen counter to help her aunt.

-

“A-and after that he pushes me down!” Eithne exclaimed as she gets a little bit furious on the dining table, Aunt Leia sighed and facepalmed “I am so sorry Deavon, I truly am, I should’ve escorted her to the park..” Deavon sighed by his sister’s word and shakes his head, “it’s alright Leia, everyone needs to learn once in a while, nothing is instant.” He said.  
“Then what happened dear?” He said, “is there anything else that happened?”  
She looked at her father and went silent for a moment then it clicked through her, “Yes father! You see- I was helped by Mr.. Mr Diggory’s son!” She exclaimed. His father’s expression lit up “Oh really dear? I thought they’re already gone from London.” He said. 

“Well.. Mr Diggory said he met you at the meeting last night.” “Well yes indeed, I’ve met him last night, but what made him wanders around here? Especially he’s along with his dear son..” He said out of curiosity, Eithne and Leia only shrugged for they do not know what is the whole matter about.  
“Say father.. How come I haven’t received my letter to Hogwarts yet..?” Asked Eithne, he could see the faint sadness in her dear daughter’s blue eyes. He gives her a reassuring smile “You will honey, probably the letters are comi-”   
“BANG” A loud sound came from the backyard’s door as if something ran through the door. Deavon quickly stood up and takes out his wand, he slowly approaches the door and opens it while pointing his wand at whatever is in front of him.

“Hoot hoot…” It was no person, it was no ball heck it was no rat, it’s a tawny owl. “Oh dear..It must’ve flight for hours! I guess it got lost on the way” He said as he carefully picked up the poor owl onto his arm.   
He takes out the letter that is tied to it’s feet and replaces it a small pouch filled with 3 gaelleons. And soon after the owl got it’s ‘reward’ tied to it’s feet, it flies away onto the cloudy night sky.  
“Well, that entrance is way more crazier than my invitation letter.” He laughed and gives the letter to Eithne. She reads the letter as it says

E.V. Crawford  
4th house by the Lington Avenue.  
Hogwarts

Her face beamed up as she read the front of the letter. “Open it!” Her aunt whispered, and she proceeds to open the letter and reads it the letter. “Father! I am accepted to Hogwarts!” Her father looks very pleased to hear so.  
“Is there anything you need to bring there by the letter? I might have some…” Eithne looks again at the letter and reads it, “Yes.. I might need these books, uniforms, a wand, and.. a telescope set?” She looks at her father in confusion. “That my dear, I think I still have it inside the attic, I’ll bring it down by tomorrow morning.” He said.

Aunt Leia stands up from her seat and rummages through her things, “Dear Eithne, you see- the reason why I went earlier this afternoon is to bring you this.” She hands he a rather large black paper bag, “I really do think you will like it, open it!”   
Eithne eagerly opens the paper bag inside to see that there is a a winter cloak, three robes and alongside with her gloves and pointed hat. “This is for my uniform!” She exclaimed happily as she walks to Aunt Leia and hugging her, “Thank you so much!” “It’s a pleasure dear.”

And so they finishes their dinner. While cleaning up the dishes, Aunt Leia talked to Deavon “Deavon, we need to talk.” Leia said, Deavon who is currently drying the plates. At first he looks confused, this is out of the ordinary. “Yes? What is it?” “This morning… After I head back from the tailor, I see that the door is locked, like always right?” She said.  
“Well the thing is Deavon-, she manages to get inside of the house while I was away, and- she doesn’t carry any keys.” He looked at her as he paid attention to her words, “She admitted that she opens the door by using a spell you used to say..” She said, leaning against one of the kitchen counter.

Deavon glanced to the living room to see that she is not there, watching the TV as usual. He looks around and back to his sister “Listen, are you sure about this..?” He asked, Leia gives him a brief nod, “You know.. She might’ve inherited father’s abilities..” “Just like us..” He said.  
“Say, you still have that thing right?” “Blimey, why yes I do. Heck I wouldn’t dare to throw it away or sell it in an auction!” He said as he took out a silver chain necklace from his shirt with a ring as the pendant.   
“Come to talk about this thing Leia, why wouldn’t you own it instead?” He asked, Leia shakes her head, “That ring is none of my possession Deavon. You know how it works in our family.” He sighs and looks at the ring by his palms.

In the Crawfords, the ring is given to the strongest or the humblest children of the generation, and for Deavon, the ring is given to him by his father at his deathbed, it happened exactly when Deavon was only on his 3rd year of Hogwarts, not to mention at the time Leia haven’t entered Hogwarts at the time.  
Not only grief filled him at that time, but the pressure to keep on going with the burden of the ring in his hands for that his cousins and relatives are aiming to have the precious ring, and it always has been like this.  
But Deavon never stops or swoon by any of their offer for the ring. This is no ordinary ring, there are no duplicates, only one in the face of earth. The ring is a dear possession of the Crawford family, made by his own grandfather. The ring supposed to help the owner, but for each owner it gives them different uses.   
For his father, the ring gave his father the ability to master the ability to read through people’s mind and to detect lies from people, not to mention his natural ability to do magic without a tool. Even though the ring sometimes doesn’t work, it was rumoured that the ring is a source of eternal power and knowledge, although it is not confirmed by his grandfather, but it is what spreads throughout the whole family.  
And for Deavon himself, he got the ability to master Apparition and the ability to speak with animals, sounds pretty weird for a man in Ravenclaw, right? His grandfather owned the ability Apparition ever since little without the help of the ring itself, but the ring gives him the ability to have a magical resistance and invisibility.

“What fears our grandfather the most is.. not about people taking this ring and possess them, that is impossible. Only the Crawford’s bloodline could use this ring.” He said, looking at her, “But remember what he said to us? This ring is able to give an extraordinary kind of power… But we never knew, when this ring would give it.” He said as he fiddles with the ring.

All he feared is that the ring is going to ac differently with Eithne, and what if when she needs it the most it wouldn’t help her..? “Your thoughts are eating up so many space inside of that big brain of yours! Come on! Your daughter is entering Hogwarts and you’re getting a promotion!” His sister exclaimed while smacking him by the arm, “Yeowch! Feisty aren’t ya?” He said playfully.

And not long after that Leia leave for the night, leaving Deavon’s house. He went upstairs to find his daughter is reading one of her books, “I see that you love that book very much?” She looks up to see her father by the doorway and she nods “Why yes! Look father, this books explains why ostriches love to tuck their head inside a hole!” She said as she points at the book, Deavon could only chuckle at her daughter’s remark.  
“Come dear you need to sleep” He said as he pat the empty space by her bed which he’s sitting on. She stood up and puts her book back in, “Could you show me one of your spells then?” She asked as she sat beside him. He looks a little bit unsure but gave in. 

“Alright dear, only one alright?” He asked, Eithne nods in enthusiasm and looks at him. Deavon stood up and took out his wand by his pocket, he points at an empty space by her room with his wand “Expecto Patronum!” and with that a whirl of blue light emerges from the point of his wand to reveal a polar bear.

The bright blue polar bear light runs around the room and even let Eithne touches it’s nuzzle. Not long after the light disappeared, “That is very cool father! How did you do that?” She asked, he only shrugged with a playful smile “A magician never reveals their secrets.”

"Now now little one, you need sleep. Tomorrow is your big day!" He lays her down by the bed and tucks her in and give her a goodnight kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight, my little star." With that he turned off the lights and left the room.

Little Eithne doesn't like it to be tucked inside of her bed, she wants to see more magic. She carefully jumpedout of her bed and went to her window and opens it slightly. She peeked to see the night sky, not much cloud but she could see the moon and a few stars clearly.  
Her hazel orbs gazed to the night sky with tons of question and words to say. "Umm.. I shouldn't be awake,b-but I love it to see you mister moon!" She whispered as if she were talking to the moon. The moon staystill, even though she receives no response she felt happy already that the moon is there to listen to her thoughts.

A white ball-like figure came flying from above to her direction, she couldn't figure out what it is. Until it camemore closer in a fast speed, she quickly ran to her bed and hides under her blanket, hoping the 'ball' would eventually go away.She peeked from her blanket to make sure it went away, but what she saw on her windowsill is a white owl.   
Carefully she stepped down from her bed and slowly approach the owl. As she gotten closer, the owl's eye became largerand it could tell how fascinated Eithne is. She slowly reached for the owl by the head to pet it. Her small hand touches it's feather, it's soft.

She pets the owl carefully but with excitement too "Are you lost mister owl..? Or miss owl..?" She whispers. Suddenly,she hears a whistle and the owl flew away down to the streets. She tip-toed and peeked over and see a figure with a blackcloak. The white owl stood on the figure's shoulder. It must've been their pet!  
She waved to the figure with her small hand, the figure waved back and her and she saw a smile from the figure then they disappeared with a flick of a wand. That's magical! She hears footsteps coming towards her room. She quickly closed the window and hurries back to her bed. The door slowly creaks open, Eithne pretends to be asleep facing the window.

A weight sits next to her side, maybe it's father? She could feel a hand patting her alongside with a faint breathing. "You shall be a light in this deep sorrow and darkness.." It's not father. She does not dare to move an inch. She could feel the person's thumb caressing her cheek. Not long after, the figure left the room and closed the door.  
Eithne stays still in her position and forces her self to sleep, she got a lot tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father father! Look at that!" She pointed at the big cauldron, "That is huge father!" "Haha, it is Eithne. You're going to usethat once you've entered hogwarts!" She have a "woah" look on her face. Eithne and her father have been looking for supplies before her departure to hogwarts. "Father, how come every kids needs to go to Hogwarts?" She asked. He looked at her in glee.

He shows a confused look for a while as if he's thinking for a good answer "Not everyone goes to Hogwarts dear. Only us, wizards and witches go to Hogwarts. And for muggle borns they tend to... avoid us." Eithne puts on a confused look, "Why so father?" He smiled, "I shall explain later when you are older dear..." Eithne nods obdiently.

As they walked around, they stopped at Ollivanders, the well-known wand shop for wizards and witches."Now dear, why don't you stop byand look for your wand at Ollivanders?" Her father said while giving her 10 Galleons. "I could pick my own wand?" "Why yes of course, well- to be exact the wand chooses their own owner. Now why don't you pick up that wand?" He said, encouraging her to enter the shop, and so she did.

The only reason why she is unable to own a wand is that her father have thoughts about it, and to see that Eithne inherited his abilities of wandless magic is much more relieving. Once he tries to lend Eithne his spare wand and it flicked from her, literally thrown across the room, Deavon thought her energy is too unstable or some sort.

Eithne on the other hand doesn’t fancy wands too much at her early ages, her father introduced her to wandless magic but of course the harmless spells. Eithne herself is comfortable in using wandless magic, but the only problem is that she is not experienced enough to master or at least meet the bare minimum of wandless magic. She tends to use wandless magic to help her take some items and a light source.

She opened the door slowly to see no one by the counter, there are many shelves full with boxes of wands. She closed the door behind her and looked around the shop "So this is Ollivanders.." "Why hello there young one!" An old man said, so this is Ollivander..-, she thought. "Good day sir,I'm looking for a wand.." She said while approaching the counter. 

"Ah if I'm not mistaken.. You're Deveon's daughter,Eithne, correct?" "Yes. That is correct dear sir." He nodded and walked around looking for a wand, "I must say that a wand is a unique instrument that every witch or wizard should own, it is an essential item." He said, while taking out a box, "Hmm, this might be a match for you dear!" He said. The vintage yellow coloured box opens to reveal a quite long wand made from Beech wood with a unicorn hair core, "I believ you need to try this wand first, wands always chooses their master."

Ollivander handed the 11 inch wand to the little girl's hand, she gripped the wand and waits for something to happen. Her blue orbs gazed the wand with hope but to no avail, the wand does not do anything. She glanced at Ollivander for answers of her wand, the old man smiled trying to reassure her feelings, "It's alright, we could get another one!" He took the wand and placed it back. He paced around the shop looking for a wand once again.

Little Eithne sat down on one of the chair as she waits for him to come back with another wand. Not long after he came back with another wand in a brown box, inside is a wand made out of english oak wood with a dragon heartstring core. She gripped the wand as she felt a stinging sensation to her palms-, "Ouch!" Ollivander quickly catches the wand before it fell to the floor."Hmm, it seems that the wands that I choose are picky, but it's alright dear, everyone takes time to find their wand! Now let me see.." He returned the wand and went to one of the high shelves and took out a grey box. 

He looks assured with the wand that he chose this time. He opens the box and gave the wand to Eithne once more. The wand is made out of pear wood with a phoenix feather core. The look of the wand is splendid in her eyes with the golden like colour. She gripped the wand, trying to have her faith in her heart. The wand had a beam of light at the point, starting small then got larger, "Mr Ollivander..?" She asked getting a little bit scared. 

And with a blink the beam of light popped in the air, sparkles and what seems like a glow dust came falling from above. Ollivander smiled at her, "Congratulations Young girl, the wand have chosen you. I expected this wand to work well with you, the pear wood wands never misses when they pick out their owner." He said. She stared at the wand in disbelieve, my very first wand.

She paid for the wand and thanked him for the help. Her father who has been waiting outside saw her facial expression and he could not help to smile."I see that Mr Ollivander have gave you a suiting wand for you?" "Well yes father! Look at this!" She proudly hold the box in front of him.

He looked at the grey box with white lining in amusement. "Ah I see that you got the pear wood wand! Mine is made from laurel wood." He took out his wand and shows it to her. The beautiful carvings on the wand fascinates her.

"Now dear, we are now off to find you a pet..." "A pet? Can I bring Duggy then?" "I'm afraid not dear, they don't allow bunnies to be brought to the dormitory, well for a reason or two, it’s too.. messy" He said. She pouted and follows her father to another part of Diagon Alley. The Magical Menagerei. As they entered the shop they see magical and non magical creautures. What caught Eithne's first attention is the PuffSkin. The soft like creature always be the center of attention for any ages. Not to mention it's one of the popular pets to be owned by wizards and witches.

She looks around to see more creatures. "Dear, come here" Her father said,calling her from one of the corner of the shop, "Look at this" He pointed at one of the white creature that is sleeping. She tip-toed to take a better look at the pet. The creature had a long body but with a soft whie fur, it wakes up and yawned. She gasped and jumped up and down "Father it's a ferret!" She said excitedly.

And it seems that they have found the matching pet for Eithne. They bought the ferret and went on to the 9th platform. "Now dear, I want you to come with me." Her father leads her to a brick wall, "You need to go through this to go to the 9 3/4 platform" He said. Eithne grabs her suit trolley firmly. "What if I can't pass through the wall? Or perhaps I slammed to the wall?" "No dear, that won't happen, now go on-" He said as he gave her a little push of courage.

Eithne grips her trolley tight and runs ahead to the brick wall, preparing herself for an impact. But what she felt were wind going through her, as she open her eyes she is in another platform of the town. Not long after her father came from the wall and stood behind her. "Now dear, that is how you could get through a brick wall." She looked at her father questionably.

The platform is indeed crowded with packs of people all around, it seems that a few carriages have been filled with students. Some of the students opens their window to talk to their family.Her father helps her to find an entrance to one of the empty carriages, "Now dear, I must leave you on your magical journey, it won't be long, you shall return and give me tons of stories, alright?" Her father crouch a bit to her eye level. 

The girl couldn't help but tear up a bit, "Father, promise me you will stay and wait for me..?" "I will my dear, I will." He said as he give her a kiss on the forehead. Her father takes out a small black pouch and opens it. There it lies a a silver chain necklace with a crown shaped ring on it. He puts the necklace on her and fixes her hair. "Now dear, this is my gift for you. A totem for your first year in Hogwarts, and I believe it would do much as it does back in my days." He said.

Eithne takes a look at the ring, there is a small cravings inside of the ring, an unknown language for her, "What does this word mean father?" She asked him. "It's actually a spell you need to figure out, each owner got a different spell, more of the ring's uses could be figured out by yourself later on. It takes time for this ring to open up to their owners." 

She nodded, the little girl looks a bit sad and discouraged. Deavon hugs her tight for their last hug in a while. "You'll be alright my dear, I know you would" Before she left he handed her a small pouch with some Galleons and a paper bag with her favorite bread. 

And with that she left onto one of the carriages, waving goodbye to her father. She pushes down her trolley, trying to find a compartment. After passing a few compartments she found an empty one and puts her pet ferret inside first then drags her suitcase. This is going to be heavy.

She pushes the suitcase on one of the corner of the compartments. She looks outside by the window to see her father is still standing there, she waved goodbye one last time and mouthed "Goodbye", her father smiles and waved goodbye and soon left the platform.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had arrived in Hogwarts, things are indeed weird for her.

Eithne sat by inside of the compartments all alone, well not exactly, she still have her dear pet ferret by the small cage, it slept peacefully on top of a warm white cloth. “I haven’t figured out a name for you yet..” She said. Not long after that she heard shuffling and sounds of something being pushed, she soon to see a boy with a rather fluffy brown hair pops up in front of her compartment, “I uh- can I sit here? The other compartments are already filled up.” Eithne nods “Yes, sure thing!” “Thanks” replies the boy.  
The boy proceeds to put his pet owl inside then after that he tries to heave and shove his trunk inside the train door, “Would you like me to help you out?” She asked, the boy nodded and she proceeds to help him out, she must admit it’s a bit heavy.

Not long after, she saw a boy with a flaming red head who is way taller than both of them shows up. “Why don’t you two having a hard time, need a hand?” “Yes please” she and the brown haired boy says in unison. “Aye Fred, care to help will ya?” and after that another tall teen came by to help her and the boy, dear lord they’re twins! And not long after all of them managed to put the boy’s trunk inside the compartment by the corner.

“Thanks all of you” He said, Eithne gave him a slight nod and sits back down at her seat wiping her sweat off. “Oh gee, Fred look!” One of the twins says “That.. That scar, you must be potter right?” Asked the other twin. “Oh who? Me? Uh I mean- Yes, I am. Harry Potter.” He said, the twins looked at each other with a ‘woah’ expression. Who is he?  
“Fred..? George..? Where are you two?” A woman’s voice could be heard somewhere around the train, “Coming mum” Said the twin in unison and left the scene. The boy who she assumed is Harry Potter sat across her.

“Say what’s your name?” Asked the boy, “The name is Eithne, Eithne Crawford.” She says, the boy lends a hand for her to shake “Harry Potter.” they both shakes hand “A pleasure to meet you.” She tells him. Outside of their compartment is still loud and fussy, to what she assume was the twins from before “Oh how come fred got a new robe?” “We should’ve gotten one too Fred!” “I already told you guys I am the prefect this year, I’ve told you guys once!” Another voice cracks up, not the voice of the twins for sure.

“Twice-” “Thrice-” “Bloody hell he spoke about it for the whole summer! Professor Snape would love to hear all about that, won’t he Percy?” “Oh hush it you two! Now I need you to   
"look after Ronnie!” “Oh of course mum, anything to protect ronskiey.” “Mumm let go!” Another young voice cracks up. They must have a lot of siblings huh? She thought for herself. Not long after, the train started moving. She looked outside to see that the train station slowly disappears to the distance. The feeling of leaving her home feels a little bit odd, well in a good way and in a not so good way.

The compartment door suddenly slides open, she glanced over to the door to see a smaller version of the twins from before. “Uh, is this seat still available?” He asked, “The other compartments are full, I have nowhere else to sit.” Eithne and Harry shakes their head in unison. The young red haired boy sat down next to harry. She could hear footsteps coming towards her compartment once again, but this time it’s the twins from before.

“Hey Ron! Lee Jordan got a huge tarantula!” One of the twin said, “Hmm right” The younger red headed boy said. “Say, Harry, we haven’t introduced ourselves, and you too!” Said the other twin while looking at her, at first she was confused and pointed at herself, “Oh, uhm-. The name is Eithne, Eithne Crawford.”   
“Ooh” The twins said in unison, “Well the name is Fred and George Weasley. And this is our brother Ron. We’ll see you later then!” “Bye” The three of them said in a unison then the twins closed the compartment door and left.

There was a brief silence between all of them until Ron speaks up, “Say, are you really Harry Potter?” Harry only nodded at his words, “Gee, I thought it was another joke my brothers pulled out.” He said, “Well, have you seen uh.. you-know-who?” “Not really, all I’ve remembered are green lights.” Explained Harry.  
Eithne sat there and paid attention to their talk, the boy named Ron glanced at her “I uh- the name is Ron, Ron Weasley.” He said as he offers a hand for her to shake, “Eithne Crawford” She said while shaking his hand.

“Oh yeah, are all of you from a family of wizards?” Ron nodded while Harry shook his head, Ron glanced at him in confusion, “So you lived with the muggles then?” Asked Ron to Harry, “What is it like” “Feels like prison, I’d rather live in a wizardly family.” “Oh then you should come by to my place sometimes. Well- not the best kind of situation I could tell you that.” Ron said in a rather gloomy look, “You see I have five brothers, Bill and Charlie already left though. Percy became a prefect meanwhile Fred and George is another type of mess, they like to do pranks.” He said, slightly frowning.

“How about you Eithne, what is it like in your family?” “Me? It’s actually not much, I live with my father, he go out to work from morning until evening. Well, my aunt, Leia, actually accompanies me by the day.” She explained. “Gee, what does your father do? He seems busy” “What I know is that he edits a few books for the wizardly world, maybe one of my study books are edited by him.” She said, Ron gave her a woah look, “That is neat though, but aren’t you bored that he keeps talking about book?” Ron asked.

“Haha- not really, most of the times he would talk about his Hogwarts day and shows me some spells” She said, “Really? What kind?” Harry asked, “Ah, it’s rather complicated I think, it’s a spell that cast out an animal figure, Expecto Patronum.” She explained. “Ah, we haven’t studied yet but you already knew one complex spell! Heck I don’t even know any.” Ron said, Harry chuckled by his remarks. “But do you know any spell that is actually simple?” “Hmm, I already know one though” “What is it?” “It’s a spell to levitate an item.”  
Ron looked at her in disbelieve, “You could levitate me then?” She snorted “No silly, well- yes maybe? I don’t know yet, the only thing that I was able to levitate is my plushie back at home.” She said. Harry took out a Galleon, “Could you levitate this then?” Harry asked as he shows the coin by his palm.

“I think so..” She said. Eithne took out her wand and points at the coin, “Leviosa!” the coin stays still for a moment, “I think it’s- OH!” Ron said as he saw the coin slowly levitates a few inches by Harry’s palm. Harry even looks fascinated by the small spell, “It is nothing much but this is the only thing that I know.” She said.

“No way! That is neat! I could make my pet rat fly!” He said as he show a sleeping gray rat inside of his coat. “Well, honestly this is Percy’s old pet, he got a new owl, they could have bou-, uh I mean I got a pet rat instead.” His ears went pink, perhaps he had said too much.

Harry who is sitting there then speaks about how he never spent any money before or even had any money until a month a go, he even explained how it’s alright to have his brother’s stuff because he himself got clothes from his cousin. 

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort--" Ron gasped. "What?" said Harry. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people--"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."  
"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." Ron said. While they’re talking, the train had already left London, which is already speeding through fields of grass with cows and sheeps.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.  
Harry who is now out by the corridor seems to be so eager to buy tons of sweets, “He looks so eager isn’t he?” Ron asked giving her a confused look, Eithne who couldn’t disagree with him just nods, “I bet he is indeed starving.”

Harry went back inside the compartment, and in his arms are little bit of everything from the woman’s cart. Ron glanced at her and gave her the “I told you so” look. She couldn’t help but to smile, “Hungry are ya?” Ron asked him, “I’m starving.”

Ron took out a paper bag, as he opens the bag his expression went up from down, “She always forgot that I don’t like corned beef..” She could hear the disappointment in his voice, and it’s obvious. “You want to trade? A pastry for yours?” “Oh trust me Harry, you don’t want this.” “No please, take this.” Harry offers him and offers her some nougat chunks, “Thanks.” Harry takes one of the chocolate packages to see what seems to be frogs, well, chocolate frogs to be exact. “Say, these are not real frogs, right?” He asked.  
Eithne giggles, “If it were frogs probably all of us would have food poisoning.” Ron smiled at her remark and then looked at Harry, “No, surely they’re not real frogs. But could you please check the card? I’m missing Agrippa.” Harry looked at him in confusion.

“Oh yeah I forgot, you wouldn’t know-. Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect -- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Ron said. “If you don’t want them could you give’em to me? I might get Agrippa or Ptolemy” The three of them talked about their daily lives and ate some pastries together, Eithne must admit that she finally gets the hang of it for finally meeting someone that is the same age as her, and who is not a muggle of course, she got tons to tell people. 

After quite some time a boy came to their compartment and knocked, the boy looks teary for some reason, “Excuse me, have you seen a toad by any chance..?” He asked, she could not help to feel sad for the boy. All of them shook their head, the boy gave a miserable sigh “Well if you see it, please do tell me” and then the boy left. “Oh dear merlin if I were to own or even brought a toad here I would have lost it as quick as I could! Mind you, I brought Scabbers with me.” He said as he show the rat sleeping on his lap.

“I tried to make him look yellow! Well, pretty much to make him look way more interesting, but sadly it would not work, watch.” He said as he rummages through his trunk to take out a wood wand that is already chipped, with the core at the end showing for a slightest bit. That looks ironic.

“Well, anyways-” “Excuse me have any of you seen a toad?” Bursted a girl by the compartment door, Eithne glanced to see a girl with her hogwarts robe, am I supposed to wear that already? “Well no, we already told the boy we haven’t seen it” but the girl paid no attention.

“You’re doing magic? Let’s see then.” she said as she enters the compartment and sat next to Eithne. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

The three of them just looked at each other as if they got the same thought inside of their heads, she talks all of that in one go? “I’m Ron Weasley” “I’m Eithne Crawford” “I’m Harry Potter” The girl looked at him in some sort of disbelieve. "Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course -- I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." "Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

“Well ain’t that something..” Eithne said, “Oh you bet, whatever house I am in, I don’t want to meet that girl again” Ron said, “Stupid spell, George gave it to me” He said. “Well, what house is your brother in?” Eithne asked. “He’s in Gryffindor.” He said, and yet again a gloomy face is what Ron’s showing to both of them. “Now now no need to be sad all over again Ron, you’re having too much mood swings” She said as she offers him something from her paper bag, “Here you go”

At first Ron confusedly takes it, “What is this?” “It’s a candy I bought nearby my house in London, my father told me those are the “Lemon Drops” Sounds a bit like the cake version” She said. Ron takes the yellow candy with sugar coating on it and eats it.  
At first his face went sour then he went normal again, then smiled. “Gee this is really good!” Ron said which definitely brighten up his mood. Eithne gave Harry some Lemon Drops too. “Is this from a Muggle shop?” Ron asked, “Well yes, I must admit they got some of the good things there” She said.

Not long after, there are three boys by their compartment door. The middle boy looks pale and somehow cocky, “It is said that Harry Potter is inside of this compartment, it’s you isn’t it?” The boy on the middle asked, ah my guesses were right, the malfoys. Her father is not close with them, but what he experienced while he was in Hogwarts, he learned that not all Slytherins are bad, well, He couldn’t disagree that the Malfoys are indeed something else. He said sometimes their achievement-oriented self are the thing that made them look “Cold” or somehow weird in some people’s eye. But he couldn’t lie that their ambitious trait are strong.

Harry nodded, “Yes that’s me.” The three of them looked rather mean. “This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle.” He said, looking back at the three of them in a rather cocky way, “And my name is Draco Malfoy.” Ron coughs a bit and it seems to trigger Draco, “Oh? So You think my name is funny? My father always told me that the Weasleys always have the same looks, red-haired, freckles, and more children they can afford.” He said.

“No need to be rude, Malfoy.” Somehow she blurted those words out without even thinking about it. The boy snapped a look at her in a rather cold way. “What did you just say to me? I could tell my father about this!” “I didn’t stutter.” She said, Ron and Harry just looked at her in disbelieve, the boy is now pink, he’s either furious or embarrassed. He looks furious but seems to gather his cool again, “See Potter? People like them are just very unlikely to be a good wizard or a witch. If I were you I don’t want to be friends with them.You will find a wizarding family that is a perfect match for you, I’ll help.” He said, looking at Harry.

“It’s alright, I think I could sort out which is good and bad for me.” Harry said, making Malfoy turn red again. “If I were you I would be politer or you’ll go the same way as your parents. Both of them barely knew what is good and bad for them, and look at them now.” He said. 

The three of them now stood up with blood boiling inside of their head. “Come again Malfoy?” Ron said, his face is the same shade of red as his hair now. “Hah, you? You want to fight us?” “Oh make that two.” Eithne said, she hates people who dare to disrespect anyone. 

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, he seems to build up his courage to talk against them. Crabbe and Goyle are much bigger than the three of them, she couldn’t help to feel intimidated. She took her wand out of her coat’s pocket. Malfoy gave her a smug look, “Oh? What is it? You’re gonna curse us? You barely knew anything!” He said.

Eithne for sure doesn’t know any combat spells yet. She held her wand tightly than before and Draco scoffs. “She got nothing.” He said mocking her. Something underneath Eithne’s sweater is glowing. She looked at the glow and got reminded of the ring her father gave her. She took the ring out and looked at the light that is beaming from the ring, “Wait, what is th-” Before Malfoy could even finish his sentence, his hand were stinged by a light that looks like a fast firefly, “Ouch!” He snatched his hand and blows the red area.   
Eithne looked at the ring in utter confusion, did it just zap Malfoy? She looked at her ring and it seems that the beaming light from the ring is now gone, “You! I swear I will tell you to my father!” Malfoy said as him and two of his friends ran away.

All of them sat back down in relief, well not for long. They heard footsteps coming, is it Malfoy again? Well her guesses were wrong, it’s Hermione. “What’s going on?” She asked looking confused. Eithne could barely answer anything she just shrugged. “Well, Eithne’s necklace seems to zap Draco.” “You guys met him before?” She asked. Harry explained to all of them about what happened to him at Diagon Alley and about his family. Eithne now understood why his family is not very well liked with some people including her father.   
“Well since you guys have explained everything, you all should change to your robes. I asked the conductor and he said we’re getting close!” She explained as she stood up about to leave the room, “Ah, I have to change too-” Eithne said as she hurries to her trunk and took her robes. 

“Oh alright, come then. I guess I shall see you two later.” Hermione said as she left with Eithne. Hermione and Eithne goes over to her part of compartment which is now empty for there is no one inside, maybe they’re outside by the corridor playing. As she changed to her robes, Hermione stood there while looking somewhere. Eithne finishes changing and looked at her, “Say, how come you could be in one compartment with those two dorks?” She asked, Eithne just shrugged with a smile, “Believe me, I barely know why.” She said.  
After she changed there was an announcement, the train is arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Hermione looked at her, she noticed the hanging ring by her necklace, “What is that?” She asked as she pointed at the ring. “This? It’s actually a family legacy, been around for 4 generations now.” Hermione looks rather impressed.

Not long after, the train slowed down and came to a stop. Her and Hermione goes along together, there were so many people, some of the new years stumbled down. “Firs’ year firs’ year! Over here!” She saw a tall man with a rather friendly face but a huge beard, “Hermione over there!” She tugged Hermione and so they followed the man.

After some walking they arrived on a black lake, and in a far distance stands a castle like building with towers and turrets. “No more’n four in a boat!” The man from before said,   
“Come Eithne!” Hermione tugged her to a boat that is still vacant. Eithne must admit, it’s terrifying to see a lake in the middle of the night.  
“Everyone in? Alright then-- FORWARD!” and so their boat sailed forward towards the hill where the building stood. She looked at the building in fascination, so this is where father studied before? 

They went through to what seem to be a tunnel, which is underneath the castle. All of them arrived on an underground harbour that is made by rocks. She stepped down from the boat as the large man knocked by the large wood door twice. The large door slowly creaks open to reveal a lady in her 60s with a long emerald green robe with a rather stern look on her face stood on the doorway. “Tis’the firs’year Professor McGonagall” The large mad said, “Thank you Hagrid, I shall take them from here.” Said the professor. 

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. She proceeds to explain about the sorting hat system and about the house points and the house cup. “For that I already explained all of these to you, I suggest all of you to smarten-up before the sorting hat ceremony starts.” She said and she left the chamber.

“Do you know what kind of test they would give us?” She asked Hermione, “What I’ve heard is that we will be sorted using a speaking hat.” She heard some screams behind them and as she turned around she saw several silver floating figures. They’re ghosts!

One of the ghost approaches them, “Ah the first year I see? Waiting to be sorted out?” One of the ghost with ruff said. Some of the first years nodded and some of them just seem to be froze in their thoughts. She couldn’t help but to feel scared yet thrilled at the same time. One of the ghost glanced at her, at first it was just a glance but soon the ghost got closer and the students started to make way for the ghost to walk over to her. Now the ghost is closer to her to the point where she is in front of her. 

The lady looks see-through but not really at the same time. The ghost glanced at her dangling ring by her necklace and smiled, “I see that you are the Crawfords” She asked, Eithne nodded trying not to tremble. “I see that they have a daughter, ah you remind me dearly of Deavon.” She said. She knows father?

The ghost smiled and went through the wall alongside with the other ghosts. “Move along now.” Said a sharp voice, it’s the Professor. “Now form a line, we’re about to enter the great hall.” And so the first years do. As they entered the great hall she couldn’t even imagine that a hall like this exists. She lived way too long in London with her father, the ceilings were so high there’s probably no ceilings at all. And the thousands floating candles matches the atmosphere.

At the very front of the hall is the table for the teachers, she saw Dumbledore. She sat down by the table alongside with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Not long after that Professor McGonagall puts a four legged stool in front the first years, after that she puts a pointy black hat. The hat looked old and patched, she wouldn’t even dare to touch it. For a moment there was a brief silence until the brim of the hat cracks open as a mouth and sang a song. All of the first years clapped after the hat sang.

“Now, if I call your name you must step forward and get sorted by the hat.” Professor McGonagall said, “Betty!” The girl with a rather blonde hair hurries and sat below the hat. The hat itself dropped until the level of her eyes and there was a brief silence, “HUFFLEPUFF!” The table on the right clapped as Betty goes there and sat with them. And so on, more and more name are called to the front, she now realizes that Ravenclaw table is the second on the left. Slytherin being the table on the left and Gryffindor by the right.

“Oh god, this is way more thrilling than making pies-” She said under her breath, “Oh relax, it won’t bite!” Hermione said and Ron couldn’t help to look at her in a rather scared look, “It has a mouth!” “It has no teeth!” She couldn’t help but to giggle at their argument.

“Granger, Hermione!” She saw Hermione almost ran to the stool and places the hat on top of her head, “GRYFFINDOR!” She could see Ron’s face turn sour, “Oh no..” Not long after a few names, Draco was called to the front , and the hat is not even placed on his head and yet the hat roared, “SLYTHERIN!”

Eithne looked at him sitting down by the Slytherin table, I guess it runs in the family..? She could not believe that almost all Malfoys are Slytherins. After a few names she was called to the front, “Crawford, Eithne!” 

She walked as fast as possible to the stool with her ring clinking with her silver necklace chain. She feel eyes on her back as she walked. She sat by the stool and what she see is darkness by the hat. There was a brief silence, “Hmmm… You have a similar mind with someone.. Not to mention that ring of yours..” the hat said, she could not help but to feel more eyes at her necklace or her.

“You’ve got a lot going on, hmm…” I can barely pick my house “Confused are you?” I am helpless aren’t I? “You’re well in heart and mind.. Not wicked too. Alright-- RAVENCLAW!” The sorting hat roared and the Ravenclaw table gives a huge roar and claps. She saw a bright light once again and she rushes by to her table as her strawberry-blonde hair bounces. She saw Cedric whom is sitting a little bit on the back by the Hufflepuff’s table, he gave her a small nod. She couldn’t help to smile and sits by her table and greeted with tons of people.

“Welcome to the house!” Said one of the kids there, a girl with a platinum blonde hair, “A bit confusing isn’t it?” She nodded. “I always thought that the sorting hat just put us based on our head, not by the heart..” Said the girl.

After a few names, Harry’s name was the one that’s called the last. Everyone looked at him in a way that is sort of unpleasant. The hat sorted him out on Gryffindor, meeting Ron and Hermione. Why am I so far away from them? She sighed out of despair but ignores the feeling.

At the very end of the dining, everyone was told to go to their chambers, ah bedtime it’s about time. Eithne could barely figure out what time is it. As every student walks out of the great hall she saw a glimpse of Harry, Hermione and Ron. 

“H-hey!” She tried to call them, Ron ear’s twitched and turned around to see her, “Eithne!” The three of them walked towards her, “You’re in Ravenclaw?” Hermione asked, she could not help but to nod with a gloomy mood. “You should have looked at the ring when you were sorted!” Ron said while pointing at her ring, “It glowed again!” She looked at the ring in confusion, she have no idea what is the purpose of the ring since her father wont bother to explain.

“I am too tired to figure out what is this ring doing.” Eithne said, “Well we shall head off now, see you at classes Eithne!” They said and walked away. “Eithne come, we’re about to head to the common room.” A girl said, it’s Cho. She walked alongside with her to the dormitory, “I see that you have some friends at Gryffindor?” “Yeah, we met at the train.”

All of them were led by Penelope Clearwater who is a Prefect, “Now, I would like all of yout o follow me to our common room.” As they walked up to the tower, Eithne couldn’t believe that her common room is way too far from the rest of the building, well, it feels special though. They met with a door that has an eagle face on it, it moved. “If you wish to enter then you shall answer this question.. Which comes first, the phoenix or the fire?” “A circle has no beginnings.” Penelope said, and so the door opens.

The Ravenclaw common room is indeed wide with a starry painting ceiling and arched window with bronze and navy curtains. Penelope leaded the boys to their own dorm and the girls by their own dorm. The girls bedroom looks indeed fancy for her liking, the five-poster bed with the white silk curtain along with the blue sheets. Pretty much her liking.  
As she enters the bed chambers she saw some girls are already talking to each other, some of them looked rather cool or unique, she got nobody to talk to. She changed to her pjamas and sits by her bed glancing at her pet ferret who is still sleeping. She peeked over to he cage, it look so peaceful. She slowly opens the cage and touches the ferret. The ferret jolted and is now awake, sniffing her hand and leans to it.

She brought her ferret to bed and puts it down next to her by a small empty space. “Good night.”


	4. Chapter 4

By the morning, Eithne figured out that the building is full of moving stairs and many wandering ghosts. For the first class at the morning is a charm class by Professor Flitwick, a rather short Professor to be exact. He stands on top of a few books by his desk.

And then she have a Transfiguration class by Professor McGonagall. She must admit that her classes are indeed intense. After taking a few notes, Professor McGonagall gives each student a stick of match to turn into a needle.

Ron who is sitting down next to her keeps swinging his wand in frustration. “This is too hard for me” He said as he scratches his head, “Well maybe if you try and read the notes a few more maybe you’ll understand why it’s hard.” She said. Ron just groaned and keep swinging his wand in frustration.

Eithne swings her wand to the match once, _it didn’t worked._ She swings it again, _it wouldn’t budge._ Eithne who is now a little irritated swings her wand once more and the match transform to a feather. “Oh wo- wait, that’s a feather” Ron said, looking at her feather. She nodded out of confusion.

Professor McGonagall who is staring at her desk eyed her feather and gave her a small smile, “That’s good, but it takes practice.” By the end of the class, only Hermione and Eithne made a small change to their matches.

Not long after she have a Defence Against the Dark Arts class. She notices that a lot of student has been looking forward with this class. But she must admit that she is boring and full of random stories by Professor Quirrel.

Friday came around pretty quick, by the morning she went to the dining hall and finds Harry and Ron “Good morning to you all” She said as she takes a seat across both of them. “Morning Eithne” Harry said, eating his breakfast. “What classes do we have for today?” Asked Harry.

“Double potions class with Slytherins.” Ron said, “Gah, we have Malfoy then, Snape favors him dearly.” Eithne eats her breakfast as she looked around, “Say, have any of you seen Ravenclaw first years?” Eithne asked.

All of them shook their head. “..Eithne, how come you’re selected to Ravenclaw?” Harry asked, looking away from her book “I barely know why. But what I know is that all of my family is sorted to Ravenclaw, well- except my grandfather, he is sorted to Hufflepuff.” She said.

“It must be fun to be sorted to Gryffindor together…” She mumbled under her breath as she eats. “Don’t be like that. But what does it feel like at Ravenclaw?” Ron asked, “Some of them are rather.. Odd in their own ways, and some are just… cold.” She said as she kept eating.

“Well, it’s alright. You could come along with us while you’re not having class. _Well,_ that’s if you know where we are.” Harry said while trying to enlighten her mood. Something from Harry makes her feels like he knew what it feels like to have no one to talk to.

She smiled and thanked them. Not long after that, an owl flies towards them with a letter attached to it. He reads the letter and wrote a letter back, “Say, Hagrid invites me to drink some tea later, care to join all of you?”Ron and Eithne nodded. _Hagrid? Sounds familiar? Maybe it’s the giant that led us to the castle._

“Alright then, meet us by the ground later on after two classes.” Harry said and then all of them parted ways. She passed almost all of her classes without disturbance, she thinks that she have taken too much note, her wrist is a little bit sore. _Yikes._

After two classes, she went out by the grounds as Harry said, by a far distance she saw a red head walking, _that must be Ron._ She rushes over them but suddenly everything turns into a spiral. She regains her balance to see that Ron and Harry is now much closer in front of her, and they’re staring at her to be exact.

“What was that?” Ron asked with a rather creeped out face, “I-I don’t know” She said, rebalancing herself and walked towards them, “What happened anyways?” “We heard a shuffling wind sound and turned around to see that you’re already behind us.” Harry explained which made Eithne more confused.

“I-, well-, gah! It’s all too confusing, let’s just walk shall we?” Eithne walked past them towards the lower grounds and into the woods. Ron and Harry stares at each other as they catches up with her, “Don’t you think that she is somewhat.. odd?” Ron whispered to Harry, “Yeah..Something about her is indeed odd.” He whispered as low as possible, “Maybe _that’s_ why she’s in Ravenclaw.” Said Ron.

Soon they arrived to Hagrid’s hut which is by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. “Back fang-- Back!” They could hear Hagrid’s voice from inside, soon they see Hagrid by the doorway, “Just a second now-- Back, fang!” He said as if he’s trying to shoo something.

“Come in now,” Hagrid said as he struggles to hold an enormous Black Bourhound. Inside there is only one room with a furnance, some furniture and a massive bed by the corner of the room. “Make yer’selves at home please” Hagrid said as he went inside and let Fang go.

Fang who seems to be excited start going over to Ron and licked him. “Eww-” Ron said in ickyness. Soon after Fang finishes with him he went to Eithne and sniffed her hair which tickles her.

“This is Ron, and that is Eithne” Harry told Hagrid who is pouring some water to the teapot.

“Ah, another Weasley eh?” He said, “And my oh my, another Crawford too.” Hagrid said while looking at her, “Well-, it’s obvious by the eyes and the necklace.” He said pointing out on her necklace. _Why does everyone look at me by the necklace?_

“You have no idea how many times I chased’yer twin brothers off the woods.” Hagrid told Ron, “They’re quite the energetic folks I must admit.” Hagrid said as he sat down across from them by the small table. They eat the _hard_ cake that he gave but they tried their best to look neutral. _I bet one of my teeth would fall out after this._

“Yer father Eithne, he’s quite the odd one. He used to help me by the hut to talk with some wild animals.” Eithne leans back to her seat, listening closely to his words. “And sometimes he would teleport between classes through the empty corridors to my place when he’s bored. _Well,_ even though that is not allowed your father is indeed a rebel.” He said as he chuckled reminding himself of those memories.

Harry then proceeds to tell Hagrid about everything that happened at his Potions class, which to Eithne’s thought is a bit too much pressure for Harry, “Gee, I’m sorry for what happened.” She said, Harry giving her a _giving up_ look, “He seems to really hate me.” He said

“Hah! Rubbish!” Said Hagrid, “Why would he?”

Hagrid who seems to look around then suddenly asked Ron, “Say kiddo, how’s your brother Charlie?” He asked, “I liked him a lot, he’s great with animals.”

Not long after Harry seems to be reading the Daily Prophets and soon they were talking about a break in at the Gringgots, a bank for witches and wizards. They talked about when Harry was taken to Hogwarts that day and the Gringgots got robbed. Which made no sense since she doesn’t know anything about this, _well,_ only Ron told them at the train though.

They left Hagrid’s hut and back to the castle for dinner they couldn’t help to feel heavy by the pockets because of the rock cakes, they couldn’t afford to deny his offer.

-

It is another day for Eithne, she had been rushing around through the library hoping she could find something useful about her ring since her father won’t budge and tell everything to her by letters. “Gah, this is consuming too much time-- Oh?” She glanced over one of the book shelves and found a book, “Caring for Magical Creatures, by Newt Scamander..?” She guessed that this must be one of his other book besides the Fantastic Beasts.

She read the book for a while as she glanced by the clock on the wall. _It’s almost time for flying class!_ She rushes and puts the book back by the shelf and ran over to the training field to see that there are not much people yet there, she must’ve came earlier than she expected.

As she gotten closer to the field, she saw Draco and the other slytherins are already there. _Blimey, why does it have to be them?_ She walked closed to the place where the broom are placed and chooses a broom, she never knew how to ride one, her father is not fond of flying with broomsticks since he had trouble controlling them.

“Oh look what we have here, _Crawford.”_ He walked towards Eithne with Crabbe and Goyle, “The eccentric and odd Crawford, only famous for it’s ring too.” He said as he eyed her dangling ring by her silver necklace.

“What do you want Draco?” She said as he looked at him straight in the eyes, “I assume if you don’t have any important matters with me you could go back to your broom perhaps?” She said, trying to stand her ground, she is not very fond of fighting bullies, _well maybe Draco would be an exception._

“Hah! Being cocky now aren’t you? I could tell my father about that ring and _poof_ it would belong to _my_ possession.” Eithne who is not having his stupid rambles that morning just scoffs and walked away, “Have someone else to bother Malfoy.” She said.

Draco who felt like he’s being looked down at the moment storms off to Eithne and tries to take her necklace “What’re you-” “Malfoy!” She heard Hermione’s sound rushing towards her followed by Ron and Harry and slapped the boy’s hand, “A man should not try and touch a woman’s possession!” She said.

Draco yanked her hand and glares at her, soon enough a Professor came to the yard and the students rushes over to their brooms. Madam Hooch who had a short grey hair along with her yellow eyes looks a little bit intimidating by some students.

They were taught to pick up their broom sticks by a command, sure enough Harry’s broom jumped to his hand at once, Ron’s broom wouldn’t even budge, and Hermione’s broom only rolled around on the ground, while Eithne’s broom just seem to be levitating for a moment then drops again by the ground.

After that they were told to ride on their broom sticks, “Now, when I blow this whistle you shall ride your broom sticks.” Professor Hooch said as she take her whistle, “Now 3..2..1-” Before she even blew the whistle, the boy next to her who she assumes Neville suddenly took off with his broom.

“i-Boy! Come back down!” Professor Hooch said as she stares at the flying child. He’s so high off the ground Eithne thinks that he might take off from the Castle. His broom went out of control and WHAM! He slammed against the wall and falls down flat to the grass.

Professor Yooch rushes to his sides and takes a look at his injuries. “A broken hand..” Professor Hooch helps Neville to stand up “Now, none of you shall move and use those brooms while I take this boy to the hospital wings! Or else that you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can even see Quiditch.” She said as she left the scene with Neville.

“I swear He caused enough fuss as a first year.” Hermione whispered to her, Eithne nods in agreement. Draco somewhat snatched something from the grass, “Look! It’s the orb Neville’s grandmother gave him.” He said as he eyed the ball.

“Give that back Malfoy.” Harry said as he walked towards him as Draco gave him a nasty smile, “And what if I wouldn’t?” Draco challenges him, “Wait what is that Hermione?” Eithne asked her since she does not know any of this.

“It’s a Remembrall, it’s suppose to glow when it’s owner forget something.” She looked back at Harry and Draco who is fussing at each other, “Give it back!” Harry said, Draco who is entertained by Harry’s temper plays with the Remembrall even more, “And what would happen if I don’t want to?”

Harry stood there and glares at him, Draco suddenly gets on his broom. “Come and get it Potter!” Harry who is rushing over to his broom is stopped by Eithne and Hermione, “Harry! You should not chase Malfoy! Don’t you think Madam Hooch would go easy on you?” Hermione asked, trying to snap some senses to the boy.

Eithne who is glancing over to Malfoy who is now up in the air, holding the remembrall. “Malfoy! I suggest you to come down and return it right now!” She said. Draco’s laugh could be hear down to the ground.

“Nonsense! Why would I?” Draco who is looking down on her shows her the Remembrall, “Why don’t ya and Potter come and get it?” His challenge made her snap. She _hates_ bullies, not to mention Draco. Harry who is now on his broomstick chases after Malfoy. “Give it back Malfoy!” Harry said.

 _This would be as easy as taking a baking soda at the top cabinet, right?_ She raises her hand to the direction of the ball _“Accio!”_ She said inside of her heart and The Remembrall flew towards her palm in a great speed and causes her to fall back to the ground, holding the Remembrall dearly to her chest.

Everyone by the field crowded Eithne who is still in shock and lies by the ground. The kids started to mutter words, “Did you see that?” “Where is her wand?” “Is that allowed?” “Move it!” She heard Hermione’s voice and soon she sees her among the crowd and helps her.

“Blimey, are you alright?” Eithe nods, dusting her robe and hair, “Better than ever.” Everyone was still crowding towards Eithne, “What is all this!” They all turned around to see Professor McGonagall rushing towards their direction, she gasped and looked up to see Harry Potter is still on mid air. “HARRY POTTER!”

Harry who is now trembling gets off from his broomstick walks over to Professor McGonagall’s direction, “It wasn’t me I-” “No, I saw what I saw Potter no need to explain.” Professor McGonagall who seems to be furious over what just happened eyed Harry and Eithne.

“Both of you, come.” “But Profess-” “No buts! Come with me this instant.” She sighed and follows Professor McGonagall along with Harry, for they both do not know what’s about to happen.

Question rushes through her head, is she getting expelled? Is she going to be grounded? Is she going to be sent back home? She couldn’t afford but to be anxious about all of this. Professor McGonagall walks towards a Gargoyle Statue, she whispered something and then suddenly the Statue moves to reveal a stone staircase.

“Now Miss Crawford, you should go up to see the Headmaster.” She froze by the heart, _I am indeed going to be expelled._ She climbed up the stairs with a rather gloomy face, not knowing what’s up there. As she enters the room she saw a flaming red bird, _it must be the phoenix._

She walked closer as the Phoenix looks at her, craning it’s head from left to right in curiosity. “I assume you did not know what you’ve just done, Miss Crawford.” A voice boomed as she looks up to see Dumbledore climbing down the stairs.

His old figure looks rather friendly but she could not afford to feel anxious. “A-am I going to be expelled..?” She asked, trembling by her knees. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled, “ _Well,_ I can’t say that. You remind me so dearly about your father, both of you have the same traits.” He said.

“I-I swear Professor, I r-really do not mean any harm towards Mal-” “Oh of course you don’t, he’s just.. A little bit misunderstood.” He said as he peeked over to see the Remembrall by her hands. “I see that you have a Remembrall?”

“It is not mine Professor, it is Neville’s.” He nodded and stood up next to the Phoenix, “You have so much similarities to your father, from the wandless spell casting to the sudden teleportation.” She froze by hiw words, _he must’ve known what happened._

“There are many things that a Ravenclaw could do, and that applies well to your father, Crawford.” He said as he walked over to his desk, taking something from the drawer.

He hands her a piece of paper that turns out to be a magical photography. There she sees a lot of students that is probably on their 4th or 5th year after a quidditch match, there she saw her father smiling as he put his arm over a boy next to him.

“He plays as a seeker in his studying years, tough he insisted that he never fancy the idea of flying on a broomstick for he loves to teleport here and there for Merlin’s sake.” He said in a rather playful tone to her, she couldn’t help but to smile to see her father’s young figure.

The jet black hair along with the pair of steel blue eyes could be seen even though the photography is black and white, she hands him over the photography back. “Say, a-are you going to tell this to him?” She asked in a rather low tone.

He only chuckled and went through his hand through his beard, “Perhaps not in a close time, I do think that he got this all figured out since you’re a Crawford.” He said as he takes a seat by his desk.

“Come dear let me see your hands.” She moved closer to his desk and shows him her hand, “Ah.. as expected.” He said, looking to her eyes.

“I noticed that, almost every Crawford that I’ve met is talented with their wandless magic, even if they’re underage. But let me tell you this miss Crawford, wandless magic are the type of magic that could turn unexpectedly harmful for it’s user.” He said.

“Even though you’re gifted with the ability, I need you to study into it more deeply. I do not wish you to be harmed by a small mistake of casting magic.” He said. Eithne who is now looking to her palm sees nothing different, it looks like a normal palm.

She left Dumbledore’s office and went off for the day. At dinner she sat by with Cho and Freya, she explained everything that happened all day long and manages to give Neville’s Remembrall back for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

It is another day, the morning had been a little bit more rushier ever than before. Eithne was walking down the corridor when she heard a voice behind her, “Hey! Hey Eithne!” She turned around to see Harry and Ron.

“Oh good morning you two, I-..You both have eyebags!” She said as she paid attention to their faces, “It’s alright, nothing much but a big ol’smudge under the eye, it would go off by tomorrow.” Ron said as they kept walking towards the Great Hall.

“What were you two doing anyways last night? You both seems to keep an all nighter!” She said, they both glanced at eachother sharing looks. “Well, if we give you a riddle probably you would understand! You’re a ravenclaw after all!”

“Sure, go on” She felt a little bit challenged by Ron, “What is soft but fierce, you touch it and it will make a noice, you don’t touch it it’ll make a noise too. It’s a loyal being.” She looked around for a bit trying to get an answer, she got reminded by her pet dog back at home, “Is it.. a dog?” She asked.

“You riddle is not too hard after all Ron.” Harry said while Ron gave a frowny look, “Ah, so last night the two of you were the ones that made such fuss?” “You heard us?” “Well, I could hear laughter and all, that’s it. I guesses it must be Peeves.” She said.

“Blimey, you should’ve seen that three headed beast!” Ron said, Eithne gave him an “oh?” look, perhaps she could ask about it to her father, maybe he knew tons about the building and all it’s secrets hiding within.

As they entered the Great Hall, Eithne went over to her table and sat next to Cho, “Hello Eithne” She gave her a small nod as a sign of hello. “I see that you have been going around with Harry and Ron lately.” A girl named Bree said from across the table, “Well yes- they both actually got the stories to tell.”

As usual, the owls came by to the Great Hall to drop messages or even packages. She saw a large package flying over to Harry’s table, _what could it be? It’s not a canvas aisle right?_ She looked at their table to get a much detailed look, she stands up to see, _it’s a broomstick!_

She sat back down and not long after a tawny owl flew over her head and drops a package. She caught it before it could smash to her silver plate, _that is indeed a close call._

“Open it Eithne!” A girl next to her said, Freya. She opens the brown package to receive a letter with her favourite stamp, a daisy.

_Dearest niece and daughter, Eithne._ _  
_ _We see that you have left something inside of your bedroom, we thought we might give it to you but in another form. Mr Duggy have been missing you dearly he kept himself inside of his burrow almost everyday! Not to mention that Bones have been smelling your room and howling almost every morning._

_We both sent you some of your favourite lemon drops too, We hope you’re taking a good care of yourself and have the nicest friends. Please answer to the letter, sincerely Aunt Leia and Father._

She keeps the letter inside of her pocket and proceeds to open the package, it consists of 2 small boxes, she opens one of them as she sees some sweets from her father, lemon drops and some cookies. “Care to have some?” She happily offers her dorm mates and some to higher students.

She notices that some of them are born from a Muggle family, she thinks that they would also miss the taste of home. “What is inside of that box?” Bree peeked over as she bites to the cookie Eithne just offered her.

Eithne shrugged and opens the box to see that it contains her belongings from the box under her bed, but this time the papers are new and seems to written again, no smudged ink and all. There was a small paper piece inside as she reads it.

_Ah, now I knew where my box is! Well, at least it is in good hands of yours. -Father._

She facepalmed after she read the paper, _of course it’s father’s!_ The tawny owl who is standing over at the table eyed the letter and let out a small hoot. “You looked kind of familiar.. Oh! You’re the owl from before!” She patted the owl as it closed it’s eyes.

She borrows a quill from Freya as she wrote back a letter, it says

_Dear father and aunt Leia,_ _  
_ _I am doing well in Hogwarts, many unexpected things have happened here. I also made some friends such as Harry, Ron, Bree, Freya, and Cho. Father, I would like to ask, is this ring able to help me out in my spell casting whatsoever? And how did I managed to spin around and then arrive in another place?_ _  
_ _-Eithne._

She tied the letter to the owl’s feet as she feeds it a bit of her cookie. The tawny owl left from her sight and off to the distance. “You have so much sent by your family Eithne.” Cho said, looking over at all of her stuff, “Yes, well- excluding the food then I would just be left with this box.”

“What is that box?” Cho asked, “Ah, some study notes my father gave me, nothing much.” She said. The breakfast are soon to be over she rushes back to her dormitory bedroom and snuck the box under her bed as always.

She takes out a few bits of carrots and chicken she got from the breakfast. Her ferret whose name is Cloud regardless of what gender it is had grown to stay close with her. Cloud who is already awake from it’s slumber seems to be excited to see her.

“Shhh! Not much rattling now..” She carefully takes Cloud out of it’s cage and puts it down by her lap as she hands it some of the food she brings over. The ferret ate quickly then is soon full enough by what she gave it.

Eithne couldn’t help but to hug the ferret, trying her best to not squeeze it. She glanced over to the clock and sees that her first class is going to start. She rushes and takes her charms book and heads straight to Professor Flitwick’s classroom.

“Now, don’t forget what we have been practicing! Saying the spell correctly is a key to the success of the spell!” He said as Professor Flitwick looked around to his students.

Eithne who is still confused of how wands should work literally just swished her wand in a rather weird motion, “I suppose that is not how you do it Miss Crawford, Swish and Flick!” He said.

The feather on her desk has been sitting quietly now for a few minutes, _alright deep breathes Eithne just swish and flick and--,_ “Wingardium Leviosa!” She chanted and swishes her wand.

The white feather soon floats a few feet above the desk, for a moment she heard Ron and Hermione seems to be fussing about something, “Wingardium Leviosa!” Hermione’s feather also floated mid air, around the same level as her’s. “Ah! Look at them! Well done Miss Crawford and Miss Granger, well done!” Professor Flitwick said as he clapped.

She could feel somehow Hermione’s eyes were on her, she ignored the feeling and shakes away her thoughts. By the end of the class, she was looking around, trying to find Harry or Ron. Well, it is not what she expected, she encountered Hermione instead.

“Say Eithne, how are you able to cast it so fast?” Hermione asked with a rather pressing tone which caught her off guard, “I-I don’t know. Just like Professor Flitwick said, swish and flick.. Right?” She said in a rather blunt tone. _It is what he said right?_

Hermione who seems to be slightly bothered by her question storms away from her, proceeding to bump to someone along the corridor. “Sheesh, no wonder she got no friends!” She could hear Ron’s voice as they both come closer.

“Oh fancy seeing you again Eithne” “Ah you too.” She said as she walks with them side by side, “Say, what is wrong with Hermione?” Eithne asked which made Ron groans, “Ah enough of that smart-head, she’s just--” “Unexplainable.” Harry cutted.

The rest of the day she went on to go to the library to finish some of her homeworks which is already piling up day by day. Around evening, she enters the Great Hall to see that there are halloween decorations put up and floating jack’o lanterns floating by the air.

“This is something that my father and I never done before..” Eithne muttered under her breath as she looked around she saw Hermione again which somehow is looking at her, reminded of their encounter before she pulled off a smile trying to act friendly.

Hermione immediately looked away from her and looks like getting herself busy with the decorations. As they were eating and chatting somehow her ring glows again, “What is that thing doing Eithne?” One of her seniors asked, Troye.

She glanced over to her necklace inside of her shirt which is glowing again. She pulled the silver chain as she pulled out the dangling ring. The light is faint but surely she knows that her ring is glowing, “It’s been like this for a while now I don’t know wha-” “TROLLS!”

Everyone darted their head to the running Professor Quirrel. He rushes to Dumbledore’s seat, “Trolls-- In the dungeons!-- thought I ought you-- to know--” The previously running Professor is now met with the ground as he slumped. _He fainted!_

Dumbledore stands up as he told the other teachers to help Professor Quirrel, “Prefects! You shall guide your friends back to the dormitories immediately!”

And so all of the students followed their prefects. “Come now, we shall head back immediately to the tower.” Penelope said as she led them through the corridor back to their tower. Eithne could not help but to feel uneasy.

Suddenly she feels a slight tug by the neck “Ack!-” she is yanked back towards a small space by the neck, she was ready to fight but to see that there is no one else around her she gets even more confused.

There was a bright light by her chest once again, _the necklace._ She took out the ring in annoyance, “What is it that you wanted?” She asked as she eyed the necklace. The glowing ring is now floating mid air and is tugging her towards a direction.

She doesn’t want to get caught in another problem, she had enough fuss with Dumbledore before, heck she doesn’t want to be expelled. Eithne tries to walk back to the Ravenclaw line but to no avail the necklace keeps pulling her backwards.

“Merlins beard! Could you be obvious of what’re you trying to do for once?” She said as the ring tugs her even more to the wide school corridor. She looked around trying to stay down low, being aware of teachers too.

The ring soon led her to the girl’s restroom, her feelings began to grow uneasy. She looked around the girl’s restroom, everything seems to be silent, but she heard a faint sniffling from one of the stalls. “h-hello?” She asked.

“Are you-” Her voice are cut from looking at the huge figure by the corner, not long after she heard footsteps coming to the restroom, it’s Harry and Ron. She looked at them in a rather terrified look.

“W-we need to get out of here!” She said as she ran for the door, suddenly the stall is open to see Hermione whose eyes is still red from crying, “Hermione watch out!” Ron screamed as she looked up to see the troll, Hermione screamed and ran away under the sink.

The troll angrily smashed the girl’s stall with it’s wooden bat. “Watch out Hermione!” Eithne yelled as Hermione screamed from under the sink, trying to hide from the troll, Hermione who is terrified stays under the sink by the corner with a white orb protecting her, _what is that?_. The troll saw Ron who is already trembling on his feet, it walked towards Ron and Harry suddenly jumped towards the troll’s neck as he hung there.

The troll noticed that Harry’s wand is stuck up it’s nose, “Harry watch out!” Ron screamed as the troll tries to take Harry who is clinging for his dear life, sadly the troll caught him by surprise and holds Harry by the leg and is about to whack him with it’s wooden club. Her ring seems to be glowing ever so brightly as it shot the Troll with a zap of a white light.

The troll looked at her angrily and suddenly swung the bat towards her and Ron’s direction instead of Harry “Watch out!” Harry yelled. “Wingardium Leviosa!” She heard Ron said as the wooden club is now out of the Troll’s grasp, floating higher and higher to the air and suddenly drops down to hit the Troll’s head.

The troll falls down to meet with the ground as it lays there unconscious. Harry who jumped to his feet is still shaking from the experience. Hermione who seems to stays still in her space looked at the three of them in disbelieve, “I-is it dead?”

“Maybe unconscious..” Harry said as he pulls out his wand from the troll’s nose, “Yuck, troll boogers.” He said as he wiped the wand to the troll’s trousers. “Disgusti-”

Suddenly the door slams open to reveal a few Professor. First came Professor McGonagall, then Professor Snape, then Professor Quirrel who seems to be awake from his sudden black out. They haven’t realized what kind of ruckus they have been making and as they looked around the rest room they realized that this is a big mess.

“You kids!” She saw Professor McGonagall walked towards Ron, Harry and Eithne’s direction. She could feel her heart sinks down as she realizes that she might be expelled by dawn came around.

“What were you all thinking!” The three of them could feel Professor McGonagall’s anger, her eyes shows nothing but anger towards them all. “Professor, they were looking for me--”

“Granger!” She exclaimed as she glared over the space to see Hermione crawled out from her space, “I-I swear Professor, I thought I could deal with the Troll since I’ve read many things about them.” She said as she approached the three of them.

“And the three of them came right just in time before it bashed it’s club against my head..” Hermione said as she hung her head low, Harry and Ron exchanged looks, this is very unusual for any of them, even Eithne.

“Why--, I--. _Sigh_. Well if that’s the case then Miss Granger, I am terribly disappointed by your actions! Five points are taken from Gryffindor!” Professor McGonagall said as she looked at Hermione who is still looking down at the floor and then left.

“And as for the three of you, I suggest all of you should head back to your own houses and join the rest of your friends.” She said as she eyed each of them. The three of them left the scene with a pounding heart.

“Did you see that? She takes the last straw for us!” Eithne said as she looked at both of them, “That is unlikely of Granger, well, _very unlikely._ Did we rescued the right Hermione?” Ron asked. “Of course we do, there is only one person that have that crazy hair--” Harry said making Eithne cackle.

And so they parted ways to their own tower, she entered the common room to see that it is already crowded with people, “Took you a while? Where have you been?” Freya asked, “Ah, nothing-- I was asked by Professor McGonagall-” She said, taking a plate and went on to eat with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

November had came around the corner, the cold weather and the cold steel lake has been the sign that winter is coming around the corner of the school year, each morning Hagrid have to unfroze their broom by the quidditch field.

Her ferret pet, Cloud has been sleeping almost everyday inside of the cage, not wanting to wake up for a little and play with her. She got a few packets from her father, it’s her scarf back at home that her mother used to wear by winter or fall.

She dearly misses home and wants to get back and tell her father everything. As for the ring, it had gone quiet for a while, except around midnight where it would suddenly glow. Her father explained that the ring itself has powers as he mentioned before, but for each owner it gives a different power or uses.

Eithne told him everything by letter about what the ring had done for the past months and how Dumbledore shown her his potrait at Quidditch. Her father replied back and sent her a “Captain” badge as a memento which she assumes was his badge back at his learning days.

She became friends with Hermione ever since the troll accident. She thought that Hermione would stay cold on her but she slowly warms up to her. The four of them commonly talked by the yard or they just roam around in four groups until their next class starts.

Harry had trained for Quidditch, well at least that’s what he told her. She thought it was impossible for him to caught up with all of the first year material and homeworks especially when he go for Quidditch lessons too. Too much of a pressure for her.

By the morning, the great hall is filled with delicious warm food. Eithne who is a little cold that morning decides to bring her scarf along with her. “Gee, look at all of this food!” She said as she takes a seat next to Freya, the brunette girl.

Freya who is already feasting her breakfast looks at her in a rather odd way, “What is that red thing by your cheeks?” Freya said as she pointed to her cheeks. Eithne wipes her hand to her cheeks to see a smudge of red paint.

“Huh? Must be paint that I used last night.” She said. Eithne have been busy filling up her vacant times with writing a journal of her own, much likely to be a study collection book rather a being a journal.

The life in the dormitory is quite.. Weird for her. Well not everything is weird actually, she realizes that not many people are approachable.

She notices that Cho herself is quite popular among the students, not only Ravenclaw but with the other houses too. Eithne tends to go around with Freya or Bree sometimes, well if Bree is nowhere to be seen doing whatever she’s up to she always find Freya or the trio around the corner.

Sometime around the few months she’s been at Hogwarts, she met some Hufflepuff friends because of the potions class, she was assigned twice with a boy named Ernest and once with a girl named Hannah. She always talk to them whenever she had the chance at potions class when Snape isn’t around, telling them about the stories inside her dormitory.

Eithne is known among some students, she most likely to be known as “The girl with the ring” or “The glowing girl” Which to her taste is not a very good name or nickname since it sounds a little bit weird for her liking.

Around eleven o’clock in the morning, students are out by the Quidditch pitch by the stands. Eithne who is having a crazy hair day just tied her hair to a pony tail. Some of the students wear binoculars, even though their stands were high up they still can’t see much.

“Gee, who are we supporting again?” Nudged Freya as she looked by the fields, the players are out now on the field, “Well- logically we’re supporting our own house of course-, but since we only got Slytherin and Gryffindor playing then we probably should cheer up Gryffindor-.” She shrugged.

Madam hooch gave them a bit of opening words and warnings, “Now, on your brooms!” As the players got on their brooms she prepares the whistle and by the count of three, Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her whistle.

-

The play had been so intense Eithne could barely keep herself sat down the whole game, she paid close attention to Harry who seems to be having enough trouble with his broom, “Wait, what is happening to his broom-” Suddenly Harry is flipped and now is holding onto his broom for dear life.

“Harry!” She shouted out of nowhere, _he’s going to fall!_ Harry who is holding on his broom for quite a a while suddenly leaps back up and onto his broom he goes. She looked down at the crowd who she assume was Slytherin’s crowd had a glowing light, _a fire?_

She could see the crowd is somehow panicking and tries to put out the fire from a black robe, _it was Snape’s robe!_

Harry who is speeding on the field tries to catch the snitch close to the ground and suddenly he crashed. Everyone stands up to see the poor boy who is lying down on the ground looking sick.

“Is he sick? He looks like he’s about to throw up ey?” Freya said as she fixes her binoculars. Turns out the only thing that Harry vomitted was the snitch itself. The game ended with Gryffindor winning the whole game.

After the game finishes, she walked outside from the Quidditch Stands to find Harry is somehow walking in a rather funny way- Eithne rushes over to him in a confused look, “Are you sick?” She asked, “Oh he jus’need a shot of hot tea” A voice rumbles behind her, it was Hagrid. “Well- we should get’em some real quick, come now.” He said.

“Did you know that you could risk us a few points if he knew?” “But his life is at stake!” She heard Hermione and Ron who is fussing over coming towards her way, “Oh Hello you two, care to come along?” Hagrid said as he gestures them to follow him.

The four of them follows Hagrid to his hut, getting each a cup of hot tea. “It was Snape” Ron said as he takes another sip of his tea, “I am sure of it!” “Gah! Rubbish!” Hagrid said, “Why would he do sumn’like that?” He asked.

The trio exchanged looks while Eithne is left behind getting confused, “I found out something about him” Harry told Hagrid, “He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped his teapot which made Eithne almost drop her cup as well. “Fluffy? How did’ye know about fluffy?” He asked, “You know fluffy?” Harry said, “Well yes of course-, bought him off a Greek chappie to guard off--”

The four of them seems to be waiting for his words, “Yes?” “Gah, nothing, that is top secret for ye.” He said. "But Snape's trying to steal it." Harry defended, "Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh -- yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel--"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself. She guess that Hagrid must’ve spilled the tea.


	7. Chapter 7

It is already mid December and Christmas is closing in, the dormitory have been rather busy for the past couple of days, some students were exchanging goodbyes and all. Today is the day where the students are going home to see their family once again for a period of time.

She was at the yards talking with Hannah and Ernest and Cho exchanging thoughts about what’re they going to do on Christmas, she turned around going to head back with the other students that are going back home when she met Ron and Harry along the way.

“Oh hey you two! Going back home too?” She asked, Harry and Ron shakes their head, “Maybe not this time Eithne.” She gave them a rather sorry look, “You’re going back?” “Yes, don’t worry I’ll send some sweets back from home to cheer you guys up” She said.

“Oh and please do tell us about your Christmas!” Ron said getting all excited, “Sure do. Say, I got to go now, I’ll send you an owl!” She said as she waved goodbye to them.

As she arrived back home she is greeted with her father. She brought Cloud back home for Christmas and some books for her to study on. “My oh my, must be exciting huh? How’s Hogwarts?” “Oh it is indeed amazing! Well, not to mention the troubles-” “Troubles?” “Oh nothing--” She dismissed her father’s curiosity.

One cold morning she is awaken by some clattering downstairs. Eithne who is half awake went downstairs to the living room to see that her Aunt is here, trying to help her father hang some decorations, “Merry Christmas dear!” Both of them said as they went over and hugged her.

She went on under the tree as she saw 3 packages, 2 yellow ones and 1 green one. She glanced to her father and aunt as they gave her a nod. She opens the green one first to see a sweater, well not an ugly sweater at least-, a soft blue sweater.

She excitedly puts the sweater on which is still too big for her, “I managed to get you that sweater since it would match your house colour” Her father said. She proceeds to open one of the yellow gifts to reveal a small wooden box with a trigger by the sides, she opens the box to see that it’s actually a musical box.

The other yellow gift seems so firm on her grasp, she opens the gift slowly to see a moving photograph of what seem to be her father, aunt Leia, along with her grandfather and grandmother, _it’s their wedding photograph!_

She paid attention to her father who is looking rather young in his suit and her cheery mother’s face whom is carried bridal style in the photograph. Her mother’s strawberry blonde hair looks exactly the same as hers.

Aunt Leia who is there too in the picture seems to be the birdesmaid, her grandparents were sitting by a bench on the sides. She could not help but to yearn for her mother’s voice or presence in her life.

She could feel her father is hugging her from behind as Aunt Leia crouched by her sides, “If she were here she would’ve shove you with sweets by 1 in the morning of Christmas.” Deavon joked as he tried to cheer her daughter up.

Eithne couldn’t help but to feel a little bit sad over this, but she had grown used to without her presence, yet she knew that her mother have always been there for her, either she knows or not she believes that she does.

They spent the whole day baking cookies and sharing some of her stories while she was at Hogwarts, “I see that you’ve met Ron then? Arthur Weasley’s son? How is he like?” Her father asked her, “Oh he’s a rather blunt person, seems quite funny too.” She said.

“And what about Potter?” “He’s a great person with a strong will, he’s brave enough to go against Malfoy or even professor Snape!” She said, earning a laugh from her father, “Ah, Severus Snape, he’s quite the person, just don’t try to get into any problems with him dear.” She shrugged by her father’s remark.

Soon enough christmas is over for her and she heads back to Hogwarts. FInding Harry and Ron who is delightfully happy to see her and Hermione back. She had sent them a few gifts, two scarfs to be exact and some of her lemon drops.

She found out that Harry had been tailing Snape who seems to be seen nowhere, He found out that he’s trying to get past Fluffy, Hagrid’s three headed dog. They also found out that Quirrel was the one who stands up against Snape so he is not able to get that stone.

Plus, they found out more about Nicolas Flamel. While stressing around about Nicolas Flamel, they now could count weeks before the exam, ten weeks to be exact. She could count it by hands and to see Hermione is already stressing that the exam is coming near, she couldn’t help but to feel the pressure too.

The four of them came to Hagrid’s hut one late afternoon to discuss about some matter, “If he’s not going to tell us anything then we better search again at the library” Hermione said.

“Who’s there” Said Hagrid, before peeking through the creaks of the door and let them in closing the door shut.

“Well what do’ye want?” Hagrid asked, “We were wondering if you could tell us about what else is Fluffy guarding besides the sorcerer’s stone.” Harry mentioned.

Hagrid frowned at him.

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts -- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

And so, Hagrid went on and explained about the stone and why Snape is looking after it. Seems kind of weird for her since only Dumbledore and Hagrid knew about how to get past the three headed dog, Fluffy.

“Mid opening the windows Hagrid? I’m melting.” Said Eithne, Hagrid shook his head a no, “Nope--, sorry I can’t do that-” She saw him glancing at the fire, noticing something is inside, in the heart of the fire, underneath the kettle she could see a black egg.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune." Asked Hermione.

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library -- Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit -- it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here -- how ter recognize diff'rent eggs -- what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

“Gee, wonder what it feels like to have a peaceful life,” Groaned Ron who is now faceplanting himself on the table with his quill by the table. “Oh hush it now, we got more things to do!” Complained Hermione who is busing making Ron’s studying schedule while Eithne made Harry’s.

Ron who is complaining that he wanted to skip Herbology gets no excuse from Hermione who seems to be sick of hearing Ron’s plead. “Oh come on, I just wanted to skip Herbology, that’s all I’ve ever wanted!” Ron defended.

“And not passing your class? How funny.” Eithne mentioned, “Look, if we went down to Hagrid’s hut, there is no way you could pass Herbology or catch up with the lessons!” Eithne added which made Ron frown.

“Look, we could head to Hagrid’s hut later at morning break, that would be enough time!” Said Harry who is also defending Eithne’s spot. Hermione nodded and Ron just gave up.

Later on after their lessons ended, the bell chimed and the four of them rushes to Hagrid’s hut.

Hagrid who seems to be so excited invited them all in. She could see the hatching egg is now on his table, slightly moving. “I-it’s moving!” She whispered.

All of them drew their chairs up to the table and watches the egg with interest.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful ?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

“Say, for a dragon this large, how fast do they grow?” Eithne asked, Hagrid who is about to answer her question suddenly frowned and walked over to the window.

“Someone peeked from the window, it’s a student.” Hagrid said, Harry who straight up bolted to the door could saw Malfoy who is running away to the Castle. He had seen the dragon!

The four of them had decided that they wanted to send away the dragon who Hagrid named Norbert. Ron sent a letter to his brother, Charlie who is now in Romania.

They had been finding ways how to avoid Malfoy snitching them at all risk with Eithne being all concerned about Hagrid’s well being, he invested too much in the dragon! She later found out that Ron was bit by the dragon, his hand is now twice it’s size.

Harry, Hermione and Eithne rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me -- I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me -- I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

The three of them tries to calm Ron down and gather all of his marbles.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no -- I've just remembered -- Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

The three of them didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry said "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

“Well he better not snoop around or I might just zap him again.” Eithne said looking at her ring which is not doing anything weird at the moment.

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them. "I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage -- nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot -- jus' playin' -- he's only a baby, after all."

Eithne, Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough. Around the night time where she was about to go with Harry and Hermione she was held by Penelope, her house’s Prefect.

“Where are you going this late Crawford?” Penelope whom is standing by the bookshelves on Ravenclaw’s common room. Eithne who seems to be caught off guard by her is now at loss of words, “I-uhm, I was just about to read some book for the night.” She said as she approaches the bookshelves.

Penelope who looked at her in a rather ‘odd’ way finally spoke, “You know Crawford, if you’re indeed a true Ravenclaw, you would consider what’re you going to give.” She said as she continues to read her book.

The small chat they have made her unable to sleep the whole night even though she almost finishes her book about basic herbs and fungis. She keep tossing and turning around her bed, _I should be with Harry and Hermione sending Norbert to the tower._

She glanced at the clock to see that it’s already 1AM. There is no way that both of them are still awake, not to mention Penelope keeps going back to the common room for whatever reason she does.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day is not very delightful for her, she talked to Hermione and Harry about what had happened in her dormitory earlier that night, “I thought it’s better if you weren’t there Eithne” Hermione’s word somehow gave her a mixed feeling.

“What happened?” She asked as she walked along with them, people at the corridor exchanges look and whispers when they saw Harry walking around the corridor. Eithne who was indeed confused about everything couldn’t push herself to ask either Hermione and Harry.

“We just-, well-,” “We lost 150 points.” The word that escaped Harry’s mouth were faint enough people might not hear him but it catches Eithne’s ear attention for sure, Eithne who seems to be bamboozled by his words could not even say a word.

 _That is a lot of points._ A few Slytherin first years walked past them and they started cheering and clapping “Thanks a lot Potter!” They said in a rather mocking way to them.

A few weeks gone by quickly, Eithne now rarely find the trio messing around by the halls talking about their next plan or their next move about the Fluffy matters or even Quirrel. Everything went by quickly, Eithne tends to find them around in the library catching up with the exam, she helped them of course.

She tried to cheer them up with some sweets her father bring and gave them some while breakfast. Eithne couldn’t lie when she saw Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw being all angry or rather ignoring Harry’s presence for their only hope is that Gryffindor could take the House Cup by the end of the year from Slytherin.

The exam week have come, Eithne who wouldn’t budge to move around and play or bother to talk to anyone stays focused on her exam, trying to remember and memorize the materials she had been studying for the past months.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented selfstirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Eithne who sat with them is looking around, the lake seems to be staying still. Harry who seems to be holding his head for the couple of minutes looks stressed even though the exams are over, “My scar keeps hurting.. Gah, this is no good.”

“Maybe go to Madam Pomfery?” Eithne asked, “No, this is not some sort of illness.” Harry said, Ron who is already relaxing patted Harry by the back, “Relax for a bit Harry, the stone is all safe with Dumbledore guarding over it.” He said, “Besides, we know that Fluffy wont let anyone go through them.” Eithne added.

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. "Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily. "I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" said Hermione and Eithne, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer. Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." He saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head -- that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" Now Harry’s thought seem to make sense inside of her head.

"Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he -- did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well -- yeah -- how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep--"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey -- where're yeh goin'?"

The four of them didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

-

Later that night, when everyone were sound asleep, the four of them were lurking by the corridor, underneath the invisibility cloak. Eithne who had snucked out of her dormitory met them at a hidden place by the corridor and gave them a small box.

“What are these? Chocolate?” Ron asked which recieved a smack on the head by Hermione, “Let her explain you ding dong.” She fussed. Eithne opens up the box to reveal a musicbox part.

“It’s a music box, we could let Fluffy sleep in ease!” Harry said, Eithne who lend them the music box looks a little bit unease, it’s her aunt’s gift after all, although she loved the music box dearly at least she had to help them a little.

They all parted ways as the trio went on to the room where Fluffy is and Eithne returned back to her tower as quickly as possible. She tucked herself inbed, hoping they could came back intact and in one piece, or still sane at least.

-

The end of year feast arrived, Eithne had learned alot with the trio about what happened, sadly her musicbox didn’t comeback in one piece, rather being crushed.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...First -- to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second -- to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves -- they were a hundred points up.

"Third -- to Mr. Harry Potter... " said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points -- exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup -- if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

And with the school term finished they all went back home, the dormitory is empty already. The four of them were accompanied by Hagrid to the platform, "Oh promise me to send me an owl!" Ron said, "Sure thing!" Eithne said, "You all better share your summer experience" Hermione said, Harry gave them a nod. And so they went on to the train, heading back to London.

[Sorry if this book is not very amusing or interesting because this book is only a ground matter for Eithne's personality and how does she look like. After this the book will jump to The Goblet of Fire where Eithne would be more active and more attached to the story.]


End file.
